Witch in the Hub
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: Jack gets an unexpected visitor that has links to his past. Set post series 2 of Torchwood and before the end of the Half-Blood Prince. Slash. Janto. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Torchwood.


**Title:** Witch in the Hub

**Author:** Caz251

**Fandom:** Harry Potter/ Torchwood

**Rating:** PG

**Character/Pairing:** Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness, Hermione Granger and her parents

**Summary: **Jack gets an unexpected visitor that has links to his past. Set post series 2 of Torchwood and before the end of the Half-Blood Prince.

**Spoilers:** General spoilers for Torchwood and spoilers for Harry Potter up to and including Deathly Hallows.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Torchwood they belong to J.K. Rowling and the BBC respectively.

**AN:** Written for the Jantocam challenge.

Jack sat on the couch and stared at her as she looked around, taking in every detail that was the Torchwood hub, and no doubt comparing it to the stories he had told her. It had been over a year since he had last seen her, she was almost eighteen now, and so different from when she had been a child. He could tell that his lover was unsettled by the situation, standing to the side of the couch as he was, no doubt thinking about running off to his archives to try and work out how she had appeared in the Hub through the spectacular defences that Toshiko had designed.

Deciding to break the silence, and interrupt his lovers thoughts, he knew than must be thinking a mile a minute and coming up with his own explanations as to how and why the young woman had appeared in the Hub, hugged him then ignored them, he spoke up. "Hermione, what are you doing here? You should be at school."

The girl turned from her perusal of the Hub to look at him, "I need somewhere to stay for a few days at the start of the summer. Can I stay with you, please?"

"Why? Why can't you stay with your parents? And why are you out of school? You don't finish up for another week." Jack questioned, not liking the niggling feeling that he had that there was something wrong.

"The Headmaster is dead, so I decided that I would use tonight, while everything is up in the air to get a start on my plans. Professor McGonagall gave me permission to leave the grounds. I can't stay with mum and dad because they'll be on their way to Australia, so can I stay with you." She replied, looking at him hopefully.

He just stared at her for a moment before he gave a small cough, "Hermione, this is my lover Ianto. Ianto, this is my granddaughter Hermione." He spoke, hoping that the introductions to each other would give him a few moments to think. Unfortunately they just greeted each other politely before Hermione turned her pleading eyes on him once again. He sighed, for once he wished Gwen was there to ask questions so that he could take time to try and work out what his granddaughter was up to, Ianto never questioned him when they were around people unless he was really out of line. He knew that his lover had questions, but the other man was holding them in reserve until he had time to talk to him privately.

"Why?" He questioned. "And why are your parents going to Australia? I spoke to your mum the other day she told me of no plans for a holiday."

"I just need somewhere safe to stay for a few days before going to the Burrow, now that Professor Dumbledore is dead there aren't many places that will be safe. As for mum and dad, they don't know they are going yet, I've just going to arrange it and they will be leaving in a few days to Australia for their own protection." She answered quietly.

"They won't go." Jack spoke, "You know that they won't leave knowing that you will be in danger, they're your parents they won't abandon you and go off and pretend that everything is fine in whatever remote part of Australia you ship them off to."

"I'm going to make sure that they have no memory of me, they'll be safe granddad, I promise." Hermione whispered.

As her words penetrated his mind he could feel his anger grow, "No." He spoke quietly, grateful for the calming presence of Ianto coming up behind him and rubbing his shoulders. "What was the first rule you were given in regards to your new world and your schooling before we allowed you to go?"

"That I wasn't allowed to learn any magic that related to the removal of others memories." Hermione recalled from memory, not looking at her grandfather as she spoke.

"Sit." Jack commanded as he started to pace the hub, "What have you told them?"

"Nothing yet, I came here first, to make sure I had somewhere safe I could go to if I needed to." Hermione answered.

Jack nodded as he continued to pace, "Go, tell them to pack what they need for a few days and anything that they want to keep of sentimental value, then bring them here, as quickly as possible."

Ianto turned to look at Jack as Hermione vanished, "Okay, what's the plan?"

Jack turned to stare at his lover, he had expected Ianto to ask what was going on, or a multitude of other questions as soon as they were alone. He didn't expect Ianto's casual acceptance of the situation or his desire to help, even though he really should have known better. He quickly outlined his thoughts, the other man agreeing with the course of action before moving to a computer terminal to start work.

When Hermione arrived back with her parents Jack had already made arrangements for them to be moved to a Torchwood safe house in Wales so that they could still visit him. He had also made sure that they had protection, going so far as to contact Torchwood 4, on paper known as missing, but really just hidden in the Wizarding world. Torchwood 4 was the Empire's feet in the magical world, and had a very thorough selection process, they were the highest up members, the elite, of the Department of Mysteries.

Ianto meanwhile had been setting up a false trail using Hermione's original plans, he made it seem like the three Grangers were flying to Australia the day after Hermione finished school, with hotel bookings and dinner reservations for a few days. He also changed a few computer records to make it seem that Hermione had used her parent's funds to purchase them a house there, in reality it was a Torchwood safe house that would have a few members of Torchwood 4 stationed there in case someone did try to abduct the 'Grangers' who would be living there. Hermione would tell anyone of her friends that asked that she had wiped her parents memories and sent them to Australia, even though she trusted her friends it would be another layer of protection for them if only Hermione, Ianto and Jack knew where her parents were staying.

Ianto knew that Jack would want to spend some time with his family before he sent them off to the safe house so he wished them all good luck before giving Jack a quick kiss and letting him know that he was going home. It was a few hours later that Jack climbed into bed beside him waking him up, "They safe?" Ianto asked, still half asleep. He felt Jack nod and could tell that the other man was going to try and explain everything to him, he decided to speak first, "Jack cariad, I don't need to know. You've lived a long life, I don't need to know your past, I know you now, you don't need to explain yourself to me."

Jack let a small smile cross his face at his lover's words, Ianto never pushed him for answers, he let him talk in his own time, something that he loved about the other man. He shifted, moving closer to Ianto, curling around him in the hopes of catching a few hours sleep. His last thought before his eyes drifted closed was that he hoped his family came through this war unscathed, he wanted to be able to treat them to dinner and introduce Ianto to them properly. He didn't need his daughters' approval, but he wanted to show Ianto that no matter who or what his family or past was that he was his family.


End file.
